Due to their steel construction, the typical components used for towing a trailer (ball mounts, hitch balls, couplers, etc) are very heavy and cumbersome. In a retail setting, this presents a unique problem for the ‘point of purchase’ displaying and merchandising of these products. Conventionally, major retailers of this category currently merchandise towing products horizontally. It is also common for there to be many variations of each component offered for sale in the retail environment. It is difficult for these variations to be distinguished from one another since they all appear similar to the untrained eye and/or are disorganized. Furthermore, these many variations require a significant amount of the retail space making the efficient use of that space critical.